Duplica
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Duplica |jname=イミテ |tmname=Imite |image=Duplica.png |size=240px |caption= |age=no |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Blue |gender=Female |hometown=Unknown |region=Kanto |relatives=Unknown |trainer=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP037 |epname=Ditto's Mysterious Mansion |enva=Megan Hollingshead |java=Orine Fukushima }} Duplica (Japanese: イミテ Imite) is a young girl who works as a performing Pokémon Trainer and impressionist. Her character was probably based on that of the , who lives in Saffron City in the . This is backed up by the fact that the Japanese title of her debut episode refers to her by the phrase Mimic Girl (Japanese: ものまねむすめ), Copycat's Japanese nickname. In the anime and first met Duplica in Ditto's Mysterious Mansion after taking shelter from a storm in a mansion. Duplica owned the mansion, called the "The House of Imite", which serves as a rest stop and performance space for her imitation shows. She showed Ash, , and her 's ability to into any Pokémon. A skeptical Ash sent out his to Duplica's Ditto. Surprisingly enough, Bulbasaur lost against the imitation. Duplica then explained that her Ditto had trouble transforming one aspect of it — its face. No matter what Pokémon it transformed into, it always retained the beady eyes and wobbly mouth of a Ditto. kidnapped the Ditto. They wanted to have Duplica's Ditto transform into a so they could give it to . After a while and with threats, they were able to train it to transform perfectly. Afterwards Ash, his friends and Duplica dressed up as Team Rocket and performed their own version of the trio's , They then rescued Ditto, Duplica felt she was ready to reopen her mansion as a theater to entertain passing Pokémon s. Later, in Imitation Confrontation, Brock noticed that a Nurse Joy they were talking to was an imitation. It turned out to be Duplica, who had come to the local Johto town for a Pokémon Acting Competition. She had another Ditto, Mini-Dit, with another unique problem - it could transform into perfect miniature replicas of other Pokémon including a tiny, handheld . Team Rocket stole Mini-Dit and planned to have it transform into a Pokémon that they could pass off as a rare, pygmy version in order to receive a powerful Pokémon in return. Duplica recovered Mini-Dit, using it in a Double Battle against Jessie and James. She and Ash then sent Team Rocket flying. In the end, Duplica decided that Mini-Dit's unusual transformations made it unique; the audience seemed to agree. Character Dupica is an avid performer, and her duo add to her near perfect imitations of characters like Nurse Joy. By the end of Imitation Confrontation, she decided to become a Ditto Master, and collect Ditto with various and unique ation abilities. Duplica also proved to be a tough opponent and is well aware of the strengths of her Ditto's transformations. She knows the moves of her opponent's Pokémon, and taught Jessie that her knows which is great for reflecting any special attacks, while learned that could use . Pokémon This listing is of Duplica's Pokémon in the anime. initially could not alter its face. Though thanks to 's frustrations it learned to into perfect Pokémon replicas.}} . Mini-Dit has also used , , , , and via Transform.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=福島おりね Orine Fukushima |it=Ludovica De Caro (K2 dub) |en=Megan Hollingshead |fi=Minna Tasanto (EP037) Jenni Sivonen (EP174) |de=Stephanie Kellner |he=טליה ברקאי Talya Barkai |no=Katrine Blomstrand |pl=Olga Borys |pt_br=Letícia Quinto |pt_eu=Teresa Madruga (EP037) Paula Pais (EP174) |es_la=Mayra Arellano |es_eu=Sandra Jara (EP037) Cristina Yuste (EP174)}} In the games Pokémon Zany Cards Duplica appears, along with , as the Stage 3 opponent of Special Seven mode. Duplica's Ditto also appears as a card in Special Seven mode. Playing this card changes the suit of the card to the player's choice. Quotes Pokémon Zany Cards * Before battle :"I am Duplica! I aim to be a PKMN master! You must know all PKMN to truly use Ditto. I'll take you anytime!" * During battle :* "If using a card ::"I'll go now." ::"Here's how to do it." ::"I still have a lot." :* Using Ditto ::"My Ditto is too strong!" :* If drawing a card ::"I still have my Ditto." ::"No turn for Ditto." :* Hit ::"You use PKMN wisely." ::"More cards for me." ::* Hit with Jigglypuff :::"Yawn... ::* Hit with Reverse :::"The rotation changed!" * After battle :* Second or third ::"Nice Job!" :* When defeated ::"I've got a lot to learn." In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Duplica also makes an appearance in The Electric Tale of Pikachu in the chapter Pikachu's Excellent Adventure. Her Ditto had grown in its abilities so that it was now able to vary how closely it imitated other Pokémon. It could partially transform into a rubbery, tall version of , for instance. Misty wanted to get a Ditto of her own, so Duplica offered to take her to , where she captured hers. Their trip had to be called off after got lost, however. Pokémon This listing is of Duplica's Pokémon in the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga. is Duplica's only known Pokémon. It grew in its abilities to transform into other Pokémon so that it was now successful in completely imitating other Pokémon. One of the Pokémon that it transformed was a Machop.}} Trivia * Duplica's first Ditto's habit of not transforming its face was originally presented as an anomaly. However, other Ditto with this trait have been seen in other media, such as the wild Ditto on Pokémon Island in Pokémon Snap. They also transform into the same Pokémon as Ditto did in Duplica's debut episode, a . Ditto cards in the TCG in which Ditto is seen transformed into another Pokémon also behave in this way. Additionally, in 's Veilstone Game Corner, during the Game Corner slot machine game, a with a Ditto face will occasionally appear instead of a real Clefairy. * Duplica's method of defeating Ash was similar to how Mewtwo's Venusaur defeated Corey's Bruteroot in Mewtwo Strikes Back. * When dressing up as Ash Ketchum, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and Misty, she briefly speaks in their voices. The English dub makes Duplica's impersonation as Nurse Joy perfect, since they shared the same voice actress. * Narissa from the is somewhat similar to Duplica, having two Ditto (with one of them being somewhat special) and cosplaying. * She sometimes calls Ash "Ashy-boy", possibly imitating Gary Oak. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Normal-type Trainers de:Duplica es:Duplica fr:Duplica it:Duplica ja:イミテ zh:伊美蒂